


taste of strawberries

by momentsofziam



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsofziam/pseuds/momentsofziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's lips taste of strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste of strawberries

A middle aged man in a white coat finally approached them after what felt like forever and sadly shook his head.

 

_“Hey Harry?” Louis whispered to the younger boy in his lap, not sure if he was still awake or had fallen asleep._

 

Louis’ knees buckled and his legs gave out on him. He would’ve crashed to the floor if it wasn’t for Liam catching him.

 

_“Mhm?” Harry hummed in response as his eyes fluttered open, staring up at Louis sleepily._

 

Tears were falling down his cheeks as he shook his head in denial. The doctor was lying. He had to be.

 

_“Can I try something really crazy?” Louis asked, tracing Harry’s face softly with one of his hands._

 

There had to be a mistake. They’d mixed them up with someone else. These news weren’t for them.

 

_“How crazy?” Harry questioned sceptically, leaning into Louis’ hand resting softly on his cheek._

 

He felt someone pull him into a hug and he knew it was Liam. But Louis didn’t want Liam, he wanted Harry.

 

_“This crazy.” Louis whispered before he leaned down and captured Harry’s soft lips with his own._

 

He tried to pull away. No one could hug him. The last person who had done that had been Harry. No, just no more hugs.

 

_Harry’s eyes widened in surprise for a second before he found himself softly returning Louis’ kiss, his eyes closed._

 

“LET ME GO!” He screamed and Liam released him in surprise, stumbling backwards into Zayn’s arms. 

 

_The kiss was short and sweet, but it was perfect. Louis broke it off with a smile gracing his lips. It felt unreal._

 

Louis breathed heavily and felt his heart ache when he saw the tears on his friend’s faces. It wasn’t just him.

 

_“That was..crazy indeed.” Harry breathed and let out a chuckle, his eyes still shut. A smile on his lips._

 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m so sorry.” And then he crumbled to the floor, not able to hold himself up any further.

 

_“A good crazy?” Louis asked and smiled when Harry nodded his head, his eyes fluttering open._

 

There was a cough behind them. The doctor was still there. He hadn’t told them what had happened yet.

 

_“Do you..want to be crazy again?” Harry asked shyly and Louis chuckled before softly kissing the younger boy._

 

Louis only picked up a few words, but it was enough. “Car crash…drunk driver…flipped…died on the scene.”

 

_“You taste like strawberries.” Louis admitted and rested his forehead against Harry’s, both smiling like fools._

 

“You can see him now. Take your time and say your final goodbyes.” The doctor said and Louis let out a cry.

 

_“I’m going to be honest Lou,” Harry said and bit his lip nervously. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”_

 

He couldn’t say goodbye. Saying goodbye meant that he was gone forever. That he really wasn’t coming back.

 

_“If I’m being honest, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while too.” Louis admitted and smiled wider._

 

“Come on Louis, let’s go. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” Liam said softly and helped him stand up again.

 

_“Then why didn’t you?” Harry asked curiously. But it was a stupid question. He could have made the first move too._

 

Louis could barely breathe as they followed the doctor through the ICU, stopping in front of a quiet room.

 

_“Why didn’t you?” Louis shot back and sat up straighter. “I guess...I guess I was scared you’d reject me.”_

 

Louis felt sick to his stomach as the doctor finally pushed the door open and he felt his legs give out again.

 

_“I would never, ever reject you Louis. We’re forever, right?” Harry said and let a yawn slip out._

 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay.” Liam whispered in his ear, but Louis could hear that he was in tears too. It wasn’t just him.

 

_“Go to sleep Harry, I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Louis reassured and ran his fingers through Harry’s curls._

 

Louis was scared to look at the bed. The bed where the love of his life lay still. Gone forever. Never coming back.

 

_“Promise?” Harry said, already half asleep, but still holding out his pinky which Louis locked with his own._

 

Liam’s arm fell from Louis’ own as he started taking small steps, getting closer and closer to the bed.

 

_“I promise.” Louis promised and leaned back against the couch, looking down at Harry in disbelief while smiling._

 

Louis reached his hand out and traced the bed sheets as he got closer and closer until he touched Harry’s hand.

 

_“It’s creepy staring at people sleeping.” Harry suddenly muttered, not even opening his eyes._

 

It was cold. So cold and lifeless. Not anything like the warmth and comfort Louis was used to feel while holding it.

 

_“It can’t be creepy as you’re obviously not sleeping.” Louis retorted, his heart beating fast at getting caught._

 

He let out a sob as he finally looked at Harry’s pale face. His lips sickeningly blue instead of soft and pink.

 

_“Still creepy.” Harry responded. “But I can’t blame you, I am pretty good looking.” And he smirked._

 

He let go of Harry’s hand and brought his own one up to Harry’s face, tracing it softly until he reached his lips.

 

_“That you are.” Louis said back. “God, I love you.” He muttered and then widened his eyes at what he just said._

 

Louis hesitantly leaned down and pressed a last kiss on Harry’s lips. “You still taste like strawberries.” He whispered.

 

_“I love you too, Louis.” And then he opened his eyes just as Louis leaned down and kissed him again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Old and awful. Just posting my old stuff until I have time to write anything new :)


End file.
